Every Good Warrior Needs a Master
by RexMortem79
Summary: Danny is out of the hero game, but do the new players need a coach
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

The smell of herbs and spices ran thick through the air and all life seemed to be silenced as if nature it's self was on the edge of it's seat with suspense. All was still, then there was fire fallowed by scathing pain then as soon as it came it went leaving a black endless abyss. All was black but for the monster crimson eyes and flame white hair. Look into his eyes you see his soul, it promises pain hell cant dream of offering, agony that the world has known and paid dearly for. It promises your demise, long drawn out and painful.

That's when The world comes back to me. I sit in a lotus position on the floor. Cool sweat runs off the tips of my hair, heart races in pain, a pain all to familiar. I calm my breath and slowly stand erect. I stalk over to a cold carbon steel training dummy and start striking out my aggression and my pain. I grapple with the metal figure until it comes apart at the seams, until red stains the cloth wrapping I have tightly around my hands. Once again I calm my breath and slowly make my way to the staircase and ascend into my down stairs hallway. I cross the hall to my front doors on the other end. I walk outside leaving the place I use to replace my true home.

They say home is with family

if that's the case my home burned years ago

I now reside an orphan to the world

My home is dead

 **My home is dead**


	2. Chapter 2:Our Heroes Meet

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or Teen Titans**

"Titans trouble" Robin yelled as the alarm sounded "Cinderblock is robbing the bank down town" Robin explained excoriating the Titans into battle yet again.

* * *

"Hello sir how can I help you?" A nice bank teller with a brown suit asked with a smile.

"Yes, I'd like to make a withdraw please." Danny said with an unreadable expression on his face.

"Ok I'm going to need your account infor-" the bank teller never got the chance to finish her statement because a huge rock monster slammed threw the glass doors barreling towards the counters. Cinder block walk right up to Danny picked him up by the collar with one hand threw him hard against the wall. To a normal person a throw like that would've seriously injured, if not killed them but for Danny all it did was annoy him.

Danny got up dusting off the rubble from the wall off him self and looked over to the walking concrete wall. Cinderblock handed the petrified teller a large pice of paper with a crudely written message on it saying:

"give me money or I make bank fall down"

The teller started to lead him to the bank vault when Danny caught there attention.

"Hey" Danny yelled stalking up to the stone idiot.

"You are going to regret throwing me!"

"Raaaagh" Cinderblock yelled charging at Danny.

Cinder block threw a punch at Danny which Danny simply jumped on landing on Cinderblock's extended arm. Danny ran up the beast arm jumping right before he reached Cinderblock's head. Danny flipped in mid air hitting the back of his foot against the beasts head making it stumble forward, a bit confused by Danny's speed. Danny landed gracefully with his back turned to Cinderblock, Danny reached under the back of his shit pulling out two retractable swords extending them to there full length. Danny jumped up and did a flip and roll in the air so he was facing Cinderblock's back right before he hit the ground he sliced a deep 'X' shape in to the back of the 'concrete come to life' impairing Cinderblock even more and causing him to howl in pain. then quickly before the beast could get back up Danny stuck both his blades into the beast's back and pulled out a energy dagger designed to incapacitate any enemy ghostly or otherwise, And jammed it deep into the center of the carved 'X' fully bringing down the rock monster.

All the people hiding behind in the bank desks slowly came out form hiding looking in aw at what Danny then as if on que the Teen Titans burst through the doors in battle stances.

"Titans g- what the…" Robin said socked looking at Danny standing over the fallen Cinderblock.

"I thought heroes where supposed to quick." Danny said with a little venom in he's voice after all he didn't see any of them as actual heroes, it would've taken them over five minuets to try and capture Cinderblock and would've caused a half a million dollars or more in damages in the process, while he was able to do it in less than a minute with the only property damage being the doors from when Cinderblock came in and the wall Danny go thrown into neither of which happened during the actual fight.

"Sweet he did our jobs for us" BeastBoy said relived that he didn't have to do anything.

"Yes he did, but how did he?" Questioned a suspicious Robin.

Danny stood straight pulling his blades from Cinderblock's back retracting them as he put them away.

"Hey Raven" he said catching the dark sorceress off guard

"I need your powers" he said gesturing to Cinderblock

Raven floated over briefly confused.

When she was floating over Cinderblock in front of Danny he gestured to the dagger and told he to move over. When she was out of the way he yanked out his dagger causing him to start to wake up. Raven realized what he meant and cast a sleep and containment field around Cinderblock putting him back in his deep sleep.

"Tell me who are you, what is your name what's your favorite color, where are you from, how did you get here, and will you be my friend?" Starfire asked rapidly flying up to him

"In order: no one, Danny, black, far away, flew, and maybe/maybe not we just met."Danny said with the same speed as Starfire.

"We've got to take you I for questioning" Robin said out of the blue surprising everyone except Danny who saw it coming.

"Let me guess you wanna know how I did your job so much better than you and your team."Danny said in an emotionless monotone that Raven was socked at.

Robin's glair darkened

"Any question you want to ask me you can ask here having me in your interrogation room in your tower won't get you any better answers." Danny continued

"Fine, where'd you get those weapons?" Robin asked getting frustrated.

"Made them, next question" Danny answered curtly

"Why"

"You do realize what city were in right" Danny stated half monotonously half sarcastically.

"Okay fine, How and why did you get your training?"

"The why I can tell you the how is a lot more complicated. I got my training to protect myself and my love ones." Danny answered trying not too let his emotions show. Raven for the most part couldn't read Danny's emotions but towards the end of his answer she could sense a little bit of tragic pain before his emotions disappeared to her again.

"What's your full name" Robin asked intending on doing a full background check on him later.

"Danny NeDiras, now if you're done I like to make it to the closest bank that isn't being attacked before it's too late."Danny said walking out the door. "Oh and good luck with your background check" Danny said to Robin knowing why Robin asked for his full name.

"Well that was weird. Oh well let's get pizza" Cyborg said excitedly.

"You guys go ahead I'm going back to the tower" Robin said trying to start his investigation as soon as possible.

 **please review I take all feed back good or bad.**


	3. Chapter 3: The New Task

"Xīrù – Hū, Xīrù – Hū, Xīrù – Hū" I recited as he meditated trying to calm himself form the days annoyances.

"Xīrù – Hū, Xīrù – Hū, Xīrù – Hū, Xī- I would say this nice to see you but in know the only reason you'd take the time to visit me is to give me some task that supposedly saves the world."

"Indeed my young apprentice, I have a task that only you can accomplish." Clockwork said amused.

"Oh and what is it this time, someone important to the time stream is in danger, a village that needs saving, a ghost accidentally went threw a temporary portal back in time, or it a new threat to the time stream?" I asked in a bored tone.

"You are familiar with the group of heroes that protect this town for the past month." Clockwork asked but made it sound like a statement.

"What about them?"

" They are a powerful bunch aren't they?"

"Yeah they're powerful…powerful enough to cause more damage then the 'villains' they capture cause." I said with a hint of irritation in my voice. Clockwork chuckled lightly.

"As I recall you used to be the same way yourself."

"Thanks for reminding me." I replied remembering how reckless I used to be. "Is this conversation going anywhere?"

"Yes well you have come along way but not without someone to teach you, to mentor you on how to be better yourself in battle."

"So I take it that you want me to mentor the Teen Titans and help them to become better heroes." Clockwork only nodded in response.

"I would argue with you and tell you how I won't submit myself to that torture but my both know theres no point in arguing. I will remind you that I will fulfill this task my own way ill teach them everything they need to know but I'll teach them my way." I told Clockwork.

"I wouldn't have it any outer way my apprentice" Clockwork said turning back to the portal he had created upon entering. "Oh and it was good to see you, oh Great One." Clockwork teased over his shoulder.

"I told Frostbite to stop referring to me as the Great One." I muttered to myself.


End file.
